1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure hose for a water-carrying system, particularly for connecting movable sanitary fittings or for connecting parts of the water-carrying system with one another. The hose has an inner hose made of plastic and an outer jacket made of a braided material. At least one hose end is provided with a connector piece having a tubular connector, onto which the hose end is pressed.
2. The Prior Art
Pressure hoses of this type have been in use for a long time, in many different ways, particularly in the sanitary sector. In this connection, the smooth inner hose made of plastic serves as a water-carrying, fluid-tight medium, and the outer jacket made of a braided material serves for pressure stability. Such hoses have been limited in terms of their flexibility until now, since the inner hose is relatively rigid, at least if the wall thickness is correspondingly large to guarantee sufficient protection against bending.
For other areas of use, pressure hoses have already become known, as well, in which the inner hose does not consist of a smooth hose, but rather of a corrugated hose. For example, a pressure hose for the greatest demands is described in German Patent Application No. DE 86 07 066 U1, which has an inner hose made of a corrugated tubular film of polytetrafluoroethylene and an outer wall reinforcement that can consist of a tight-mesh stainless steel braiding. Such a hose is particularly intended for industrial applications, for example in oil drilling or in the manufacturing industry, and has increased flexibility and a reduced bending radius because of the inner hose that is selected. Such a hose is supposed to be able to be used with conventional connection systems. However, such connection systems are not suitable for a hose in the sanitary sector, in which the hose end is generally pressed onto a tubular connector, using a pressure sleeve that lies on the outside.